On the Job
by Blackthorn89
Summary: Isabella has a secret that only a few people know. When she meets someone special, will she let him in? Ed/A B/J Em/R Car/Es
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: all twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me :{_

Bella Swan stood on the corner, her sad chocolate eyes scanning her surroundings. Her matching chocolate hair that hung to her waist moved gently in the soft breeze. Standing at only five foot four, she was a small figure with nice curves and legs that looked deceivingly long in the short green skirt she wore. She picked at the hem of her bronze coloured midriff baring top with a bored look on her face.

"Bella? No jobs for you I see," sneered a nasal voice. Bella turned her head to see Lauren Mallory, a co-worker and to alot of people, giant pain in the ass. At five foot five, Lauren towered over Bella a little bit. But when she wore hideous stacked stilettos, like she was at the moment, Bella felt like a midget.

"I told them all if they wanted a whiny nasal bitch in heat, then they had to wait for your shift to start," Bella responded tartly with a smirk. Laurens' face went through a multitude of shades before settling on a nice blotchy red and her blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Be careful Swan. Remarks like that end up having people fired, or worse," she spat, and flounced away, her blond hair swinging across her shoulders in an angry manner. Bella snorted to herself and turned back to face the street, boredom resuming its previous position on her features.

"BELLA! Hey!" a voice shouted from across the street and Bella looked over, a grin replacing the frown. Angela Webber bolted across the street, not heeding the blaring horns, and launched herself at Bella.

"Hey yourself Ang! How are you?" Bella laughed, enfolding her friend in a hug. Angela grinned up at her friend with mirth.

"I'm grand Bells, I just got back from the jewellers with Ben."

"The jewellers? Why there?" Bella looked confused, and then the comprehension dawned. "No way! You must be joking!"

Angela grinned again and held up her hand, where an engagement ring was now proudly nestled. Bella squealed and hugged her friend again, jumping for joy. They took a breather after a little bit, ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"I can't believe it. A year ago you were standing beside me at this very spot, meeting Ben and now he's proposed!" Bella was happy for her friend, but a small well of sadness took up residence in her chest. She knew due to her work no one would ever want her that way and so she had given up on any attempts to dive into the dating pool ever again. Angela smiled gently and knew what her friend was thinking.

"You know we've been through this conversation before Bella, and if it can happen to me, it's definitely going to happen to you."

Bella snorted in derision and shook her head.

"Angela Webber I would give you twenty bucks if a man would seriously consider dating me."

Angela grinned and nodded, "Sure. I'll take that bet."

Bella gaped at her friend, "Say what? I was kidding!"

"Nope, take this bet and if after 3 months you found nothing, I will never beg you about this subject ever again."

Bella frowned, thinking it over. Either way, if she got a man or she didn't, she would still win.

"Alright deal. But if I win after 3 months, you never ever EVER say anything regarding this subject again."

"Sweet Bells. No problem. But if I win, I get that twenty dollars AND I will never stop saying I told you so." They shook hands with a grin and then Angela squeaked when she looked at her watch.

"Crap! I've got to go see my parents and I'm late! I'll see you soon Bells. Catch up over dinner or something," Angela spoke quickly, hugged her friend and was gone. Bella sighed and leant against the wall of her work building, shading her eyes from the sun with her sunglasses. A whistle drew her gaze to the car that had parked a few feet away. She sauntered over and took of her shades, peering into the open window.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked the driver in a sultry voice.

"Yeah gorgeous. What rates you got going?" he asked, his brown eyes gazing down her form.

"That depends. You a cop?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm usually a regular to Jessica, but when I rang she wasn't in."

"Alright then. Well that standard rate Jess has is the usual, but I charge you minimum fifty dollars per anything extra."

"Sounds good to me gorgeous. Want me to go in, or did you want to go to mine?" he grinned and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"I'll come with you. But it had better be clean and safe or you won't be pleased with the result," Bella spoke briskly, slid into the passenger side of the car and shot Lauren the bird when she saw her co-worker staring, " oh and no touching until we get there or I'll have to start charging you from the time you started speaking."

He nodded and the car took off, carrying Bella to her next job. Yes, that's right.

Isabella Maree Swan was a prostitute.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own!_

Bella walked through her house, throwing her purse onto the coffee table in disgust. The job had gone as she had expected. Not only was he a lousy lay, but she'd had to force him to wear protection, citing that if he did not, she would leave and he would never get serviced by her work ever again. Yes she was clean and on the pill, but she knew the pill alone wasn't a 100% guarantee. She walked up to her bathroom, shedding her clothes as she did so and stepped into the shower, welcoming the heat that rained down on her body in the form of hot water. After a vigorous scrub down she got out, dried then donned sweats and a flannel. Feeling herself again, she walked into the kitchen and heated up a bowl of potato and leek soup whilst dialling her best friend and confidante, Alice Cullen, on her phone.

"Bella! Hi! Lemme guess, he had a massive ego, but forgot to mention he was only that great in his dreams?" Alice answered the phone in her typical fashion. No one knew how the littlest Cullen knew everything before you had said a peep, but no one ever bet against her.

"Good guess. Maybe I should've asked you before I got into the car," Bella sighed as she carried her hot meal to the table and sat, spooning some soup to her mouth.

"Just wait, it gets better, next time you see Jessica, ask her what she thinks. I'm not saying anything else on the matter. So change of subject, are you coming to the family dinner on Friday night? There is someone I want you to meet!" Alice gabbled this all out in her super fast and sometimes extremely unintelligible voice, causing Bella to groan.

"ALICE! Sloooow! Please? But yes I understood. I'll ask her, and do I have to? You know I'm done with dating, look what happened with Jacob!" Bella winced even as the name brought a rush of memory that she did not care to revisit.

"Pleaaase Bella? Emmett misses you heaps and Rose knows this person. He's her cousin and needs more friends as he's just moved here," Alice wheedled, playing on Bellas'ability to befriend people. Bella sighed and Alice squealed happily, causing Bella to pull the phone away in agony, shaking her head to clear the shriek bouncing around in her skull. That pixie needed a volume button. Or mute. Bella grinned and cautiously held the phone to her ear again.

"-and don't wear your hair up because it looks better down," had Alice been speaking the entire time?

"What? I heard nothing of that Ali! I was too busy getting my head to stop echoing," Bella cut in, spooning up another mouthful of soup.

"Bella!" Alice whined, "I said to wear the strapless green dress with the matching emeralds and those cute little black heels with the straps and to wear your hair down but make sure you curl it a little. Did you get all of that?"

"Yes Alice. What time?"

"Six thirty pm. Oh and bring that lovely chocolate coloured shawl. Well I gotta go, see you on Friday! Love you, bye!" she trilled and was gone.

Bella groaned and rested her head on the table. Today was Thursday, so the dinner was tomorrow. But knowing Alice, she only called Bella now so she had only a day to freak out. That woman was crafty.

Bella finished her soup, retrieved a frozen yoghurt from the freezer and curled up on the couch to catch her two favourite shows; her cat Speckles curling around her feet with a contented purr.

All too soon it was eleven pm and Bella was due into work at six am, so she got up, put her container I the bin and headed up to bed. She did her nightly bathroom routine, climbed into bed and switched off the light. As she drifted off, a last vague thought plagued her.

_I wonder who this mystery man is?_

The blare of the alarm woke Bella from her sleep, her chocolate gaze glaring at the offending object on her nightstand and smacking the button the silence it. She yawned and stretched, working out the kinks from being in one position for so long. Sitting up, she smiled ruefully at Speckles, who was asleep on his back, ears and tails twitching. Sliding out of the warmth her bed offered, she padded to her bathroom and took care of her morning routine, careful not to look in the mirror. Ever since her fiasco with Jacob, mirrors were now an intolerance to Bella, but instead of getting rid of them, she chose to ignore them. She didn't dwell on the matter, instead having her shower and getting changed into clothes for work. A pastel blue midriff baring top, accompanied by a short white skirt and dark blue kitten heels completed her look; her makeup soft and tastefully done, but enough to draw in customers.

Heading downstairs, Bella fixed herself a small fruit salad and bottle of Ice tea and set out food for Speckles. Grabbing her purse and car keys, she turned off all the lights, locked up and headed out to her car, a nice Mitsubishi Evo 8 in a metallic gun-metal grey. She reversed down her driveway and took off, her mind running through any regular Friday customers she had.

_Oh god I have Mike Newton today. He seriously needs to stop trying so hard. I also have James, ugh, I need to cancel him one day, but the money he pays is fantastic! Then I have the two brothers Isaac and Fredrick and that actually gets kind of fun._

Bella realised she was almost at work and cut her musing short, her work only being a couple of blocks away. She pulled into the staff parking lot behind the building, got out and locked it up; loving her car too much to let it get stolen by some idiot with no brains.Bella walked through the back door entrance, sending out casual greetings to some of the girls in the break room.

"Hey Bells, heard you got Jessica's regular!" called out Irina, a tall leggy redhead with gorgeous features and a voice that made anyone melt, women included. Bella always reckoned if she wasn't straight, she'd love to try Irina, but then again, so did a lot of the girls that worked with them. And Irina knew it too.

"Yeah, and I don't know how she puts up with him. I was ready to say hell no and leave, but the coin was just too juicy to ignore," Bella grinned and headed down to see Edward, Alice's husband and owner of the establishment. He was a good boss, always looked after the girls, and had never asked of their services, even when he had been single. Bella and Edward had been friends for years, helping each other out in high school and Bella had introduced Edward to Alice. After that they had been inseparable, becoming engaged a year later and then married four months after that. Alice was even pregnant with a little girl and was due in two months time. Bella knocked on the door and entered when she heard Edwards assent.

"Bells! I've told you, you do not need to knock!" Edward said, rolling his eyes and putting down his paperwork. His messy bronze hair seemed more dishevelled than usual, like he had run his hands through it multiple time, and his green eyes looked a little baggy, but nothing loads of coffee and Alice wouldn't fix.

"Yeah yeah, but you are still my employer Eddie," Bella spoke, shrugging.

"You own half of this establishment!" he responded in astonishment.

"All those earnings go into the fund for my godchildren, you know that," she shot him a wry smile, referring to his awaiting daughter and also Rose and Emmett's twins; the sexes of them unknown.

"I still don't see why it can't be for when you have children, ours will be spoiled enough," he muttered. She shot him a dark look.

"We have been over this Edward, what man would want me? Who in their right mind would date a prostitute? Or have kids with one?" Bella spat, her tone one of disgust. Edward sighed but did not comment, not wanting to work her up even further.

"So was there a reason you came in Bells?" he asked blandly. She paused and flushed red.

"I actually can't remember," she mused," but if I remember I'll call you. If I don't see you during work, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Let me guess, Alice conned you," he snickered. She snorted.

"No! Well, yes, but I haven't seen the family in so long, so I might as well come," she admitted. He laughed and stood, stretching out his tall, broad body. If Bella hadn't always put him in 'best friend only' category, she knew she might have married him first instead of Alice. But he was too much like a friend and brother rolled into one.

"Well I have to get going. I actually have to interview some new girls today," he smiled, looking at her hopefully. He might be co-owner of the business, but he wasn't always happy that she had gone into this profession. He mentally scowled when he thought of some idiot draping himself all over his friend/sister.

"I'm so glad I'm not doing that, and no I will not quit" Bella grinned, "but please, I bloody beg of you, no more bitches like Lauren! Her and her mini posse are enough!"

"Hey, in my defence, she didn't seem that bad when I interviewed her back then. And you know I only ever use my upstairs brain for that type of task," he huffed, hoping at some point in the future he might get her to say yes to quitting.

"Too true. Obviously you used a lot of downstairs brain when it came to Alice!" she chuckled and hurried out the door before he could have the last word.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own!_

Bella stood in her room, her outfit for the evenings dinner party fluttering about her body as she paced. The lovely gown and shoes made her seem taller and more elegant, with her hair falling in soft curls down her back to her waist; a few strands framing her face. The makeup was being used to emphasise her eyes, and even though she never looked into a mirror, it was always strangely immaculate.

She was excited and a little nervous to see her adopted family, although the sense in the word adopted was of a different kind. Yes she used to have her own parents, but they had been absent from her life since her first day of high school. She had gone, not even realising it would be the last she ever saw of them, and came back that afternoon, seeing the house empty and missing a few items. She had done inventory of the place and realised they had taken their clothes, their money and some items of value, whether personal or material she didn't know, and had ran, leaving behind their only daughter . Bella had been heartbroken and rang the local police station, to have it confirmed that her father had quit his job, citing they were all leaving. But had not mentioned their child was not going with them. The local community had helped her out for a short amount of time before she had befriended Edward and through him, his family. They had taken her in until she was 18, and then let her choose her own life. She had moved in to her own unit a few blocks away and started her own life. But had kept in touch with them since then via phone calls and the occasional visit.

This would be the first time she had seen them in two months however, with the exception of Edward.

She glanced at the small silver watch she wore; a present from Edward on her 21st birthday two years ago, and sighed. It was now six fifteen and it would take nearly ten minutes to drive to the house. She collected her belongings, retrieving her shawl at the last minute and locked up, heading to her car. The drive over was a silent one, not even the sounds of music, filling the void. She was thinking about Rose and her mysterious cousin again.

_I never even knew she had a cousin! I reckon he must take after her a bit for her to be parading him in front of me. Rose is very protective of her family, even me, but she always thinks no one is good enough. Maybe it's a sign? _She then snorted at the very idea and gave a wry chuckle, _of course, maybe he is very ugly and she can't stand him so she is trying to get him to move back to where he came from. Meeting me would accomplish that._

She pulled into the Cullens driveway, released the breath she was holding, then got out of the car and adjusted her dress as she did so. Unfortunately the dress ended at her knees, so she would need to be careful about sitting down. She shut and locked the car and headed up to the porch, the door already opening and a piercing scream rent the air.

"BELLA!" Alice started to launch herself at Bella.

"Alice! I am not having you death hug me in your condition! Slow down so I can give you a proper one," Bella admonished her friend and waited for the halt. Alice slid to a stop with a sheepish look.

"Sorry Bells, it's still a habit," she trilled and hugged her friend more gentle than she had ever hugged anyone. Alice was small little thing at five feet exactly, with a pixie haircut that used to get dyed a different colour every month, but had been remaining black for the past seven months due to her pregnancy. The grey eyes that looked huge and doe-like always helped get her out of trouble, which she used to full effect on Bella at the moment. Bella chuckled.

"It's ok prego pixie, but just be warned, if it keeps happening, you lose all hug privileges," she warned.

"Noted," Alice saluted," now get inside, everyone wants their turn to hug you!" Bella rolled her eyes and stepped inside, bracing herself for the impact.

"BELLY! YOU MADE IT!" hollered Emmett, and picked her up, swinging her in his bear like embrace. Emmett really was like a bear, standing at 6 foot five and all of it muscle, with short brown curls, deep hazel eyes and cute dimples when he smiled. He might get mistaken for a grizzly, but those who knew him found him to be a teddy bear.

"Keep hollering like that Emmy, and your mother will beat you round the head with something heavy," Bella laughed, and Esme nodded with a smile. Bella was put back on her feet and immediately hugged by Rose.

"It's good to see you Bella, I missed having you help me out with the cars out back," Rose smiled warmly. That was the smile that Rosalie Hale, now Rosalie Cullen, reserved only for her family. Anyone else got the haughty stare and disdain, which Bella had received for the first year she had lived in the Cullen household. After that, Bella had made a connection with Rose through cars and had been included in the family smile ever since. Everyone wondered what made Rose and Emmett a couple, not just because of their different personalities, but also because Rose was almost goddess like in her beauty. It was no wonder, due to her silky golden hair that reached mid-back and extraordinary blue eyes. Most found them cold and harsh via ice blue, and the family found them sweet and merry via cornflower blue.

"It's good to see you too Rose. How is my bike going?" Bella responded, missing her gorgeous 2011 Yamaha YZF-R6.

"She's almost done actually, I'm hoping I get the last part I need shipped in by next week," she smiled.

"Awesome. Thankyou! Oh Esme, I missed you and your cooking so much!" Bella turned to her adoptive mother and hugged her fiercely. Esme was an adoring woman, with a graceful five foot six figure, hazel eyes like Emmetts' and soft wavy caramel coloured hair. Between her caramel hair and her husbands' blonde hair, they had no idea where Edwards' bronze locks came from.

"Thankyou Bella dear, I missed your appreciation," she spoke kindly and the other shifted their feet a little, looking sheepish. Bella grinned. She knew she was the favourite, only just beating Edward by a small amount.

"Hello Bella," spoke a warm voice and Bella shot over to her adoptive father.

"Carlisle! I missed you so much! It hasn't only been 2 months has it?" she questioned, hugged him tightly. Carlisle was every childs father dream come true. Standing at six feet exactly, his blond hair and green eyes gave him a very nice look indeed, and his compassion and love knew no bounds. Occasionally Bella wondered what it would have been like if she had been born to the Cullens instead, but had eventually ignored the longing.

"Indeed it has been, little one. But after tonight, let's not let it get that long again, yes?" he smiled.

"Yes Carlisle," she grinned and turned towards Rose with a look.

"Is this your cousin Rose?" she asked, gesturing to the handsome man standing beside the statuesque blond beauty. Rose's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Yes Bella. Meet my cousin Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Isabella Swan," she formally introduced the two. Jasper stepped forward and Bella nearly died from shock. He was gorgeous, standing at five foot eleven with a lean and toned body; inciting a thought of a hidden six pack underneath the crisp white shirt he wore, his tanned forearms exposed in the rolled up sleeves. His eyes were the most amazing blue, almost a sky blue. His hair was also blond like Roses' however his was slightly shaggy and looked like the fringe would occasionally slide down to cover one eye.

"Hey there Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke and the Texan drawl that twanged his words made Bella want to melt into a puddle right then and there. But she smiled and composed herself.

"Pleased to meet you as well Jasper, and please feel free to call me Bella," she smiled, hoping inside he was not married or taken, but knew it wouldn't have made a difference. As she had said before, who would date a prostitute? And resolved right then to make sure he never knew that information.

"So introductions are all done, now can we eat?" Edward begged, having hidden behind Bella during her greetings. She grinned at him and nodded.

"Yes let's eat, I'm starving!" and she followed Esme to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a note my loyal readers! So sorry I have not updated for a bit. But I would like to now proudly update with a fourth and (an extremely short!) fifth chapter after this note! I know a lot of people hate when authors update a chapter but it's just an authors note (I hate it too) so for that I am extremely sorry! Feel free to add in a review to give me your ideas J I will hand out cyber muffins to those who give me reviews anyway and you will be mentioned in a note above the next chapter I post.

Also, I wish to point out that when I wrote speaking lines for jasper in my previous chapter, I forgot to change how I write. I usually write how they sound and with jaspers Texan accent, I had an urge to do just that! So when you read the new chapter, it will be written different to how it is in the previous one. I hope I haven't confused you!

Anyhooo! On with the story! And don't forget to review lovelies!

Ciao! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own!

Dinner had gone very smoothly, laughter dominating the room most of the night. Bella sat at one end of the table, Jasper and Rose on either side of her. Beside Rose was Emmett and Alice then beside Jasper was Edward and Esme. Carlisle had his own seat at the opposite end of the table. Emmett was currently regaling Jasper with a story from the childhood.

"And so, all you could see was this flash of bronze hair running through the house with Esme chasing him with a wooden spoon! Edward never touched her antiques ever again!" Emmett gasped through his tears of laughter, and the rest of the table cracked up. Jasper looked over at Bella with a lazy grin.

"I take it ya loved growin' up here Bella," he spoke, "havin' siblings like that would be interestin'." The table went quiet as Bella bit her lip.

"I didn't move in here til I was 16 or so," she said quietly. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed ya were Esme and Carlisles' daughter," he looked over at Carlisle with the same confused expression. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at his adoptive daughter with a smile.

"We do consider her our child Jasper, but Bella used to have parents of her own until she was 16. One day they packed up and left when she went to school and she came home to nobody. Edward became a good friend of hers at school and she started staying here regularly. In the end, we adopted her as our own, she was a true Cullen by then anyway," he grinned at Bella, who smiled back in kind and rolled her eyes.

"They never contacted ya?" Jasper asked Bella, his eyes widening. Bella shook her head.

"Why would they? I was a burden to them. Why keep in contact with someone you don't love?" she shrugged nonchalantly, and took another bite of her dinner. The rest of the family was sporting the same look of irritation at the thought of Bella's parents, their tolerance for the two people was nearly non-existent.

"So Jasper, what do you do?" Edward spoke up casually. Jaspers' eyes flicked once to Bella in concern but then looked away and he smiled.

"I own a ranch out in Texas. My family help run it from time to time whenever I have to come here to have a look at the nightclub I own." Alice looked excited. "Which club do you own? Oh my god I can't wait til I can go out again. Can we please, please, please go there sometime?" she trilled with a girly squeal.

"Alice!" the family chimed. She flushed a little pink and apologised. Jasper chuckled and Bellas' toes curled at the sound.

"It's alright Alice. My club is _El Foso_ which is Spanish for The Den. And yes y'all VIP when ya choose to visit," Jasper slightly smirked in Bella's direction and she flushed pink.

"Everyone finished their food? I'm about to serve up dessert," Esme announced.

"Please tell me it's your caramel tart Mom," Rose begged and all the Cullens and Bella's eyes glazed over.

"Am I missing something?" Jasper said, sounding confused.

"Mom's caramel tart is so good you almost cream yourself," Emmett groaned, and was rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Emmett! No filth at the table," Carlisle admonished. The others cracked up at Emmetts pout and Bella turned to Jasper.

"Emmetts right though Jazz, her tart is to die for," she nodded.

"Jazz?" he raised an eyebrow. She flushed red and mumbled out an apology.

"No it's okay. I like it. Sounds kinda cool," he chuckled.

"As long as it isn't Jazzy-poo, right cousin?" Rose grinned and Jasper looked horrified.

"No! Say nothing Rose! Please?" he begged.

"What? Like I'm going to tell them about the chick that annoyed you constantly and nicknamed you Jazzy-poo and Jazzikins?" she laughed evilly.

"Really? Jazzikins? I feel for you man," Edward winced. Emmett visibly shuddered while the girls grinned at each other, giggles occasionally escaping.

"Do I dare ask?" Esme called from the kitchen. Jasper groaned.

"Alright, well since Rosalie was kind enough to share that information," a mock glare was sent in the smirking blondes' direction, "I may as well enlighten y'all with the rest."

"Alright! Should be interesting!" Emmett cheered and leaned forward eagerly.

"Back when I was 17, I was goin' to the local high school at my parents town in Texas," he began, "I was popular, sure, but not in the snobby way most of the jocks were. I had good grades, kept my nose clean for the most part and was a gentleman when it came to dating. Again, unlike half the buffoon male population. Maria moved in half way through the school year. That girl was the embodiment of Spain. Black curls to her waist, dark eyes that looked almost black, natural dark skin, but very tiny and curvy. And the amount of fire she had! Hearing her cut the boys down to size was a little awe- inspiring."

The story was put on hold as Esme entered with the tart and set down pieces for each family member. They each dug in and Jaspers' moan of approval had them all grinning.

"What did I tell you?" Emmett boomed happily, shovelling in his own portion. Jasper nodded and continued.

"From the minute I asked her out however, it was like she was attached to me at the hip. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I couldn't even go to the bathroom without her following me. I gathered she must have had trust or abandonment issues from her previous partner, so I tried to deal with it. Prom came around and as the tradition, no matter what country ya live in, we slept together prom night. In hindsight, I'm not sure if that was the best move or not, but all of a sudden, it was all she wanted. There's only so much you can handle though. Once I told her I wanted to slow it down a bit, she had a hissy fit and stormed out. After that day I saw her maybe 3 times a week. Although it was a nice change, I was a bit concerned and went around to her place one weekend, deciding that it was just too much. She was treating me hot and cold and most of the time it was like I didn't meet her standards. Anyway, I got there and saw two cars parked near hers I didn't recognise. Her parents were very strict about who could enter their property. But the parental car wasn't there. It felt all kinds of wrong. So in I went with the hidden spare key, went straight to her room and found her with not one, but two men. She looked up and the surprise on her face! If I hadn't been so angry, I would've laughed. I told her that what she was doin' suited her and that eventually the words 'town bike' wouldn't even come close to applying to her, and stormed out. Two weeks later, her family packed up and left. Rumour was she'd gotten pregnant. No one knew who the father was however. I gather if she is, then she only knows."

The room was silent, even a couple of family members had their laden fork frozen halfway to their mouths.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jasper," Carlisle eventually spoke and the spell was broken. Everyone began eating again.

"It's okay Carlisle. It was quite a few years ago. I'm over it," he grinned with a discreet wink at Bella when no one was looking. She blushed fiercely and felt the nudge on her leg from Rosalie. She glanced at Rose and saw the happy grin. Bella rolled her eyes. Honestly, whole family were closet matchmakers! A ring tone suddenly filled the air and Bella frowned as she recognised the tone. Why was work calling her and not Edward?

"Sorry," she excused herself, grabbed her phone and walked into the lounge room to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Thank god! Listen, Emily was supposed to go to another job and she hasn't turned up. I tried calling her, coz I though she'd be finished with her other client, but no answer!" the receptionist Sarah babbled in anxiety. " I need you to go to the clients house and see if she is there! You know as well as I do she is never ever late for any appointment."

"Why did you call me and not Edward?" Bella responded curiously. There was a hesitant breath and a sigh.

"Because he told her not to go this client again. He has a history of being rough. She went anyway, because apparently she needs the money," Sarah replied with a groan.

"Her mom is in hospital with huge medical bills," Bella said sadly, "alright, text me the address and I'll go. But you owe me Sarah!"

"Deal," she said in relief and hung up. Bella walked back into the kitchen with a sigh and collected her bag.

"I'm sorry everyone, work emergency. I gotta go," she kissed Esmes' and Carlisles' cheeks and gave everyone a hug, including Jasper.

"Bella? I'll walk you to your car," Edward spoke. Jasper looked around at everyone's expressions, chagrin on each one.

"What kind of emergency? And at 10 at night?" he looked concerned.

"Don't worry Jazz, it's okay. I, uh, work at a courier and we have a new person on at night. She kinda does this 4 times a week," Bella grinned faintly and was swept out the door by Edward. Jasper looked around at everyone with a raised brow and they all shrugged. Rose avoided his eyes and started to help Esme clear the table.

_What was going on?_ he wondered.

"What happened?" Edward asked tersely. Bella leant against her car frowning at the direction from Sarah's text. She sighed.

"It's Emily. She went with Richards again," she opened her car door.

"Are you serious? I fucking warned her!" he growled in exasperation.

"She needed the money! Fucking hell Edward, we ALL do!" she snapped back. He froze and sighed audibly.

"I take it you are going to get her?" he eventually spoke. Bella nodded and slid inside, shutting the door.

"If anything goes wrong, and I mean _anything_, you call me, Emmett or Carlisle and we will be there in a moments notice," he said gruffly.

"Of course," she looked surprised at the suggestion that she wouldn't, kissed his cheek and drove off. She occasionally checked the directions and soon came to a stop out front of a modest brick house. Two cars parked out front and Bella recognised Emily's small Nissan. She frowned in concern and stepped out of her car with the gun from her glove box nestled in her bag. She quickly strode to the door and knocked.

"Who the fuck knocks at my door at 11pm?" a voice roared and she scrambled back a little to give her some space from the approaching footsteps. The door opened and a man about 5 foot 11 stepped out. He had thinning blond hair, pale blue eyes and a figure that was vaguely stocky, yet showed signs that he worked out. A sneer twisted his thin lips.

"Now, what's gorgeous thing like you want?"

"I'm here for my friend Emily," she snapped. The sneer twisted further into the semblance of a slimy grin.

"Ahh, you come from that agency huh? Well she ain't here. She left." he shrugged.

"Liar, her car is here. I recognise it," Bella stepped up close, "I am here for my friend and I'm not leaving without her!" He narrowed his eyes but stepped aside to let her in. She stalked forward and searched the sparsely furnished place until she found a battered and bruised Emily, sprawled across the bed and her clothes askew.

"Dear god! Emily!" she bolted over to the woman and check her vital signs. Thankfully she was just unconscious. She gathered up Emily and turned around, only to be smashed in the face by something heavy and she dropped; darkness taking over.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: do not own. Sadly._

Bella came to slowly, the sounds of a fight pricking at her ears. She groaned softly, the side of her face feeling like it had been attacked with a meat tenderizer.

"Bells? Don't move yet okay? Let the boys finish up in the lounge room," came Roses' voice quietly. Bella opened her eyes and hissed as light streamed into her face from the overhead light in the room. She slowly sat up, with Roses' help and leant against the wall.

"Where's Emily?" she rasped.

"Ambulance. The guys knew you'd be okay, but her injuries were bad. Edward took her to a neighbours place and called 911 from there." Bella glanced around the room and froze when she realised those were her panties on the other side of a chair.

"Rose, tell me he didn't…" she faltered on a sob.

"I'm sorry Bella. We weren't quick enough. When you didn't send word after 40 minutes, Edward had to get the address from Sarah and then I had to get rid of Jasper. By the time we got here, he had just left the bedroom. I don't think the guys have realised about you though. I'm guessing they assumed he'd been with Emily. But we are so sorry Bella," Rose rambled, dangerously close to tears, and a sobbing Bella fell into her arms.

The door opened and the comforting voice of Carlisle wove into the room.

"Ah, Bella. Good, you're awake. I'm assuming Rose told you about…..what's wrong?" Footsteps were heard by a distraught Bella and the unique smell of cinnamon wafted into her senses.

_Carlisles smell_ she thought dazedly and launched herself into her adoptive fathers strong embrace.

"Bella? Honey? What's wrong? Does something hurt?" he asked anxiously. Rose must have pointed to the problem because Carlisle stiffened.

"He bloody well better not have!" the normally unflappable Carlisle snarled. Again Rose must have nodded or something, because Carlisle gently deposited Bella into her embrace and stomped to the door.

"EMMETT! Make way, it's MY fucking turn!" he roared. A male chorus of "oh shit" was heard before a resounding crack and a scream rent the air. All the while, the usually calm, confident and sweet Isabella Swan was rocking in Rose's arms and calling for her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**The cyber muffins go to: **

**TwilightAddict71484**

**NatalieLynn**

**tinkerbear10**

**Vampir3.S3duction**

**AlwaysJASPERsLOVE**

**gorgeusgirlSky3**

**blacknight **

**katandjasper**

**Thank you kindly for your reviews ****J Next reviewers get 2 cyber cookies, so please review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, apart from the plot.**_

Eventually everyone had calmed themselves and got organised to go home. Bella remained quiet and forlorn looking whilst everyone bustled around her, making arrangements to get everyone back to the Cullen house.

"Bella? I'm sorry you're in pain," Rose said quietly, her own face showing her concern and pity.

"Its no ones fault Rosie. Shit happens," Bella replied, her voice sounding hollow even to her own ears. Rose was driving Bellas car, following the Jeep driven by Emmett. Edward and Carlisle were also in the Jeep, giving the girls the space they needed.

"I know sweetie, but I don't like to see my family hurt. Remember, that includes you too," Rose lifted her lips in some semblance of a smile.

"Thanks Rose. You know, I'm glad he knocked me out. If I had been awake for that….,"she trailed off uncertainly, and yet feeling strangely better about her realisation.

"Bells, you remember Royce right?" Rose spoke after a moment.

"That douche boyfriend you had in high school?" Bella frowned, remembering one of the people she hated almost as much as her flaky parental figures.

"After what he and his disgusting friends did to me on prom night, did you ever think I'd end up with another man?" Roses' eyes hardened, memories taking residence for a moment. Bella thought long and hard for a few minutes, then glanced at her adoptive sister.

"Yes I did. Because I knew you were and still are a strong woman who would never let someone else take her decisions and will to live away."

"Exactly. And although you think no man will ever want you, despite this incident, despite your job…..he is out there. Just like my Emmy. You will find each other and it will be like the past never mattered. The future is all you will care about." Rose smiled and her face cleared of all her past demons.

"Thanks Rose. Your right. I still have my doubts, but I think once we find each other, I will understand what you meant," Bella glanced out the windshield to notice they had pulled up out front of the Cullen house.

"Just one thing Bells. Give Jasper a chance. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it or thought he wasn't right for you," Rose grinned and raised an eyebrow cheekily. Bella gave a snort of derision but nodded anyway.

"You haven't steered me wrong yet Rose," she replied thoughtfully.

"Truer words never spoken," Rose quipped as they exited the car. Bella giggled and turned in time to be hit with a sobbing ,shaking bullet named Esme.

"Oh my god, my baby! My precious girl!" she cried out and hugged Bella fiercely.

"Es….Mom, its okay. Really. I'm fine," Bella soothed her mother figure, hugging tightly, but a stray tear betrayed her, painting a trail down her cheek. Esme pulled back to view Bellas face and blanched.

"Your face! How dare that bastard! That man better be bloody dead!" she turned her head and yelled the last sentence at the male family members nearby.

"Pretty much Mom. You should of seen Dad! He was all…" Emmett trailed off at Carlisles glare.

"Lets get some ice on your face," Esme controlled herself and smiled kindly at Bella, who nodded and followed her family inside. Sitting at the dining table, she waited for Esme whilst the other family members went and changed clothing, someone muttering about getting bloodstains out of his favourite shirt. This was followed by a sharp smack and an "Ouch, Rosie!"

Bellas attention was soon focused on not swearing when the cold compress touched the nicely swelling bruise that had formed along her cheek bone and up to her temple. Esme sighed sadly at the sight of her adoptive daughter.

"Mom, it is ok. It will hurt for a while but eventually it will go away. It has before," Bella spoke bitterly.

"Isabella Cullen, what happened with Jacob was not you fault. And the same applies now. No man should ever hit a woman, he is a sorry excuse for a human being if he does," Esme said firmly. Bella looked up at her and grinned a little.

"You haven't called me that since the time you found out Emmett and I had covered Edwards' door with wallpaper so he couldn't find his room," she snorted with laughter. Esme grinned in return and leant against the kitchen bench.

"I especially liked that you had repapered the entire hallway so it was all orange. Poor boy had a conniption!"

"Are you guys laughing at that again?" Edward pouted as he entered, resting a comforting hand on Bellas shoulder to show quiet support about the nights events without making it obvious.

"What? I cant help it if my children have great imaginations," Esme gave a wry grin and winked at Bella.

"You know, this is the first time you've called our mother Mom since you were 18," Emmett spoke out as he walked in, his clothes now changed and free of blood.

"And I love it," Esme sent a fond smile in Bellas' direction.

"You know Bella calls you that when she's not here right?" Alices' voice trilled from upstairs. Alice had to stay behind with Esme to protect her baby, whereas Rosalie could go because she wasn't as far along and was much better at defending herself. Plus the men knew Bella probably might have needed a female presence. Of course, that did not mean Emmett had been happy with Rose going.

"You think we are stupid? Of course she would. We are, for all intents and purposes, her true family," Carlisle ruffled Bellas' hair as he walked in, his eyes automatically seeking his wife.

"Thanks Dad," Bella grinned, then winced as the bruise moved. She bit her lip and sighed.

"As much as I need to go home….can I stay here?" she asked hesitantly, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course dear! Your old room is set up as always," Esme chided, "you never need to ask!"

Bella blushed and shrugged, "never hurts to be polite and ask first Mom."

"Truer words never spoken!" chimed in Rose, appearing behind Emmett with a smirk. Bella giggled.

"Alright, time for bed everyone. Bella, no work tomorrow, so sleep in," Carlisle said sternly. Bella opened her mouth to argue but saw everyone's facial expression and sighed.

"Yes Dad," she gave him a soft smile and stood, taking the painkillers he offered her from the medicine drawer. Eventually everyone traipsed up to their rooms, Bella finding her old one immediately. She closed the door and sighed, gazing around with an easy grin, being mindful of her face. She gazed at the random posters of her favourite bands and actors. Laughing softly when she spotted the large picture collage that took up an entire wall., she walked closer to refresh her memory. There were heaps of photos, from the time she was fourteen all the way to eighteen. There was a family photo of the entire Cullen family from when she was fifteen, including Rose and Alice, that she adored. Someone had started a water pistol fight and it had escalated into a war. But they were all laughing and having a great time. One picture took her interest and she gazed at it intently, her chocolate eyes warming further. It was one they had taken the day she had officially moved in.

Her sixteenth birthday.

She traced the copy of her sixteen year old self, her breath coming out in a sigh. Although he parents had left when she was fourteen, she had too much pride and anger to give in to the help the Cullens had first offered. She slugged it out for two years, hoping and praying that the abandonment had been a joke; that they would appear out of the blue apologising and crying. And once she couldn't afford to live by herself anymore, despite her two or three jobs, she'd had no choice but to give in to Edwards nagging (much to her chagrin). And thus became an honorary Cullen.

Shaking her head, she walked to the closet and changed into a pair of sweats and a sports bra, wanting comfort over fashion. Much to Alices' annoyance every time they saw one another. She slid between the covers and closed her eyes, the familiar smell and feel of her old bed helping her drift off to sleep immediately; her thoughts of blue eyes, blond hair and a Texan drawl.


End file.
